Not So Stupid Afterall
by Leah095
Summary: Matsuda has come to notice somthing the other's haven't. He's sure it's happening but it slightly wary if he has come to the right conclusion.


AN: For anyone who will actually read any of my work will know that I am undoubtedly lazy. I fail to make new chapters of any of my stories and since I have matured in the last few years am ashamed to say would make my English teacher strangle me because of the horrid grammar and poor writing style. It's hard for me to put things down on paper, or in this case type them out, but it is no excuse. Anyway this is the first in a few oneshots based on the series Death Note which I grew to love. My other stories may or may not be abandoned if I can make them better.

Disclaimer: So, it may come as a shock to you, but I do not own Death Note or anything that relates to any references I happen to hid within this story. They are rather ambiguous so if you find them kudos.

* * *

He was positive something was going on. Anyone else who noticed, if they even noticed at all, wrote it off as a misconception or an hallucination of the sort brought on by the stress and lack of sleep. He on the other hand saw it for as it was. Then again he was still fairly unsure of what exactly it was he saw. The way the two of them acted when they thought that no one was watching was somewhat of an indication that the two weren't the rivals/friends that the portrayed to the rest of the Task Force.

He was young and had many a relationships. So many in fact that he could tell by the way people acted with each other if the relationship was going to last one week or until the day they died. He knew a dysfunctional relationship when he saw one and their "relationship" , if you could even call it that, was borderline dysfunctional. He said borderline even though the two were phoned to physical violence but he knew for a fact that the two were made for each other. It was like that song, which he proceeded to sing in his head:

"_Two forward, I take two steps back._

_We come together, Cuz I'm dressed like a cat._

_It ain't fiction, just a natural fact._

_We come together cuz I'm dressed like a cat."_

Although perhaps that wasn't exactly how the song went. Matsuda shrugged it off and looked around the room. Mogi was reading threw documents with Aizawa while Chief Soichiro Yagami was trying to organize said documents so that they made sense. He knew he wasn't needed, even less so than usual, so he decided to watch the two intently.

Ryuzaki was staring intently at the computer screen while Light was leaning back in his chair looking completely exhausted. Matsuda was sure he would be too if he had been chained to the insomniac detective for the last couple of months. Or so he thought that was the reason until he saw the content smile on Lights face every time he chanced a glance at Ryuzaki. It didn't take a genius, and he certainly wasn't one, to figure out that Light had been giving Ryuzaki bedroom eyes. This caused Matsuda to sit up in his chair to get a better look at what was happening. Ryuzaki noticed Light's gaze and looked over at him with a frown. Light chuckled and restarted the task he had abandoned in favor for looking at L.

Now Matsuda was sure that he knew what had happened to make Light look so tired but he didn't want to think about it too hard. He couldn't comprehend that Light and Ryuzaki did something so… intimate with each other. Matsuda shook his head to get rid of the thought but a new one popped inside of his head. It in a way made sense. The fighting that the two had been doing was nothing but built up sexual tension. Matsuda didn't want to sound mean but he was being realistic. L looked like the kind of guy who had never once experienced any sort of sexual satisfaction in his life , let alone the touch of another. It wasn't that he was ugly, Matsuda as straight as he was had to admit that L was cute in his own way, it was just the way he presented himself that was a sure fire turnoff. Light on the other hand was no doubt no longer a virgin. He was charming and intelligent and he was a teenage boy who had every girl he met want to jump in his pants. He must have had sexual frustration because he spent the longest time in a jail cell and the last few months he has been chained to Ryuzaki 24/7. It was bound to create tension of the sexual sort. He wondered how the tension exploded and lead to them having sex. Most likely violently he was sure. Matsuda laughed loudly at his own musing. He stopped when he felt the heated stares on him

"Matsuda, what the hell are you laughing about?" Light yelled angrily. The rest of the task force nodded in agreement. Ryuzaki sighed and turned away.

"Perhaps the lack of sleep has caused him to stress out. Do you require sleep Matsuda-san?" Ryuzaki questioned. Matsuda blushed a deep red and shook his head and grabbed a doughnut off of the table to signal he had nothing more to say. The team groaned and continued their respective task. Light turned his attention on Ryuzaki again who was typing aimlessly on his laptop. The detective was sitting in his seat, of you could really call the way he crouched sitting, unaware of Light's stare. Ryuzaki stopped what he was doing to reach for a piece of paper to his right while Light reached for the same paper on his left. To make it short their hands brushed against each other's causing them to look up at one another. The stare lasted longer than it should and Ryuzaki broke it by turning his head shyly and blushed a bright pink. Matsuda literally chocked on the doughnut he had been eating. No one seemed to notice Matsuda hammering his fist against his chest in a none too obscure manor. He glared around the room. He knew they were oblivious to L and Light's slightly obvious liking of each other but this took the cake. How can a group of detectives not notice something?

"I was choking you bastards!"

"I'm sorry Matsuda-san, did you say something?" L responded innocently. Everyone awaited Matsuda's answer to the question. _Unbelievable…_he thought to himself. They genuinely weren't paying attention to him. He shook his head furiously. Light shrugged and continued to gaze at Ryuzaki. Matsuda distracted himself with the end of his shirt pulling at the strands of fiber coming loose. L dismissed the team shortly after. Watari walked over to Matsuda to talk to him as he left.

" Don't worry ,my boy, your observations lead you to the correct conclusion." He said with a smile. Matsuda looked up at the old man in shock. He walked out with smile nonetheless.

In Ryuzaki and Light's shared room it was oddly silent. The two weren't bickering but resting peacefully. Light's fingers were lacing through Ryuzaki's hair as the latter's head was resting on his chest. His lips were slightly parted and swollen from the kissing they had been put through. Ryuzaki was completely naked while Light was clad in his boxers and an undershirt. L's arms were wrapped around Light's back in a tight grasp. Light smiled and kissed Ryuzaki on the forehead. He loved Ryuzaki. He loved the way he always acted different towards him in the bedroom then when they were outside. Ryuzaki would moan and arch his back, among other thing, in a matter that the detective would normally be ashamed of if it wasn't caused by his lover. He loved how Ryuzaki would writhed under him and pout and pant. He loved various other things about Ryuzaki's body that if I wrote them down the rating would have to go up. Ryuzaki moaned Light's name in his sleep and Light's heart fluttered. He was glad no one knew about his relationship with L, except Matsuda. If they did it would surely be a disaster. He didn't want anything to ruin something so perfect. He had heard Watari's conversation with Matsuda but wasn't worried about it. So one person knew. He was positive that Matsuda wouldn't breathe a word. He was smart enough to find out so he must be smart enough to know it was a secret. He smiled. Maybe Matsuda wasn't so stupid after all.

* * *

Yeah I'm done! I had written this story one day in class and my male friend thought it was good but was confused because he had no knowledge of the Death Note background and because no names were mentioned so it was hard to follow. My other guy friend shook his head and called me a yaoi fan-girl to which I smiled and corrected him. Shonen-ai fan-girl was more like it. Anyway, through a bunch of crazy mishaps I lost the story and had to rewrite it. I did , it's not a good though, during a conversation to make one of my new found guy-friend completely embarrassed while simultaneously making the male population of our school jealous. Enough of that! Remember to write a review! Thank you!


End file.
